


Hinakoma One Shots

by hanahaki_lesbian



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Komaeda Nagito, Cuddling & Snuggling, Depression, F/F, Female Hinata Hajime, Female Komaeda Nagito, Fluff, Genderbend, Light Bondage, M/M, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Smut, Suicide Attempt, Top Hinata Hajime, Yaoi, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-05-02 13:16:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 3,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14545539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanahaki_lesbian/pseuds/hanahaki_lesbian
Summary: A collection of One Shots of my sons





	1. Snuggles

I’m dead

* * *

 

It was 11:00 pm. Hinata and Komaeda were watching a movie. “Hinata..I’m tired...” “Should we go to bed-?” Komaeda fell over on Hinata’s shoulder. “We can just stay here..” 

* * *

 

HOW IS THIS SO CUTE UGH


	2. Can’t tell. Don’t tell.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Komaeda has strong feelings he has never felt before,for Hinata.

I was so lonely 

But I met Hinata-Kun.

He wants to understand me.

My heart is pounding when I’m near him.

But I don’t think he likes me that way.

I can’t say anything like that.

He’ll hate me.

But now that I found he is a reserve course.

my heart aches

no more

no more

I DONT WANT TO DIE

i yell into the tape 

the pain is gone now

i wake up 

kamakura?

no

hinata

After a few days

i confess 

“I knew you liked me like that.”

i smile 

I cry

”I love you.”

 


	3. Beg for me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Enough is enough. I’m beating the shit out of Komaeda..”

Reserve Course 

Reserve Course

Hinata thought over and over again.

”Enough is enough. I’m beating the shit out of Komaeda..” Hinata burst through Komaeda cottage. “It’s rude to burst into someone’s home uninvited,reserve course-!” Hinata kicked Komaeda’s stomach,causing the ailbino to fall to the ground. “Ow...not bad for a reserve course-!” “Shut the fuck up!” Hinata kicked and kicked Komaeda,blood started gushing from Komaeda’s mouth. “If you say one more thing about me being a reserve course,I swear to god I will put a gag ball on you and beat you some more,asshole!” Silence. Then..crying? Komaeda Nagito...was crying? “I-I’m..sorry..if..you want to kill me....d-don’t gag me...I’m sorry for being trash... “ Hinata knew this was a joke. He put attempted to put a gag ball on Komaeda but the ailbino avoided it. “I’ll stop...please don’t gag me...H-Hinata-Kun! Please!” Hinata dropped the gag and hugged Komaeda tightly. “Sorry. But fuck you.” Hinata put Komaeda in a choke hold. Komaeda. Komaeda cried. “I’m not falling for your tricks. “I..love...you...” Komaeda choked out. Hinata let go. “Oh...god...” Hinata grabbed Komaeda,he was coughing blood. “I’m so sorry...”


	4. Greedy Whore (Genderbend)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata gets an idea of a BDSM kink with Komaeda.

“Hey Komaeda?” “Hm? Yes,Hinata-San?” “D-Don’t judge me b-but...can we do a B..” “Come on,Hinata-San. Don’t stutter.” Komaeda did her sweet smile that she only really gave to Hinata. “B..BDSM KINK THING!” “Sure..” Komaeda’s face looked bright red. “I-I’m sorry if I sound like a pervert..” The brunette girl kissed her lover on the forehead. “um..Hinata-San..I-I expected you to ask me something l-like this so I..got prepared before hand..?”  ~~~~ _Sigh.. “_ It’s fine,Komaeda..” Komaeda went under her bed and grabbed a box with whips,leashes,maid dresses,dildos.. “Where the hell...?” Komaeda hid her face in her hands. “I’m sorry..Hinata-San-!” Hinata went under Komaeda’s shirt. “h-hinata-san..you’re so warm..” Himata stayed silent and un-hooked Komaeda’s bra. “your tits are pretty big,Komaeda..what would happen if I..~” Hinata licked Komaeda’s nipples. “Ah!~ Hinata-San!~ I-I’m sensitive there..~” “You like having your tits played with...don’t you..?~” “nn..hah...I..do..” “Heh..slut...~” Hinata kissed Komaeda’s neck and found a good place to suck her neck. “How about..you get in the maid dress..” Komaeda slightly nodded. “I-im back..” “you look so cute.~” Komaeda everted her eyes from the remark Hinata made. “Turn around so I can touch you...” Komaeda obeyed. “You have such a good pussy..” Hinata touched Komaeda’s clit. “Mmh! Ahh..~” “You can’t come until I say so...or you’ll be punished.~” “I’ll try not to Hina- I mean...master..” “good girl..” “ngh! Ha..ah..oh masterrr~” “your legs are shaking Komaeda...are you gonna come? Remember what I said...” “I-I’m sorry,master..!” “Ah! I can’t..hold it back..I’m gonna come..! AH! I-IM COMINGGGG~ IM SORRRYYYY~” “bad girl...I’m gonna have to punish you for not obeying your master..!” Hinata shoved a vibrator in Komaeda. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m leaving this alone :,)


	5. I’m Sorry

Komaeda looked out the window of his crush’s home. Hinata Hajime,had invited for him for dinner.  _“If I told him he’d hate me. Like everyone else..”_ Komaeda gripped onto the Hope’s Peak ring that Hinata gave him. The tears began to fall. Komaeda was crying,he’d never be loved my someone as great as Hinata. “Hey,Komaeda? You alright?” Komaeda immediately wiped his eyes and put the ring away. “Y-Yes I’m fine!” Komaeda gave his carefree smile to Hinata. “No,you aren’t. Your eyes are red and puffy.” “Ehehe..you caught me..I-I’ll leave now..” Hinata grabbed Komaeda’s shoulders. “Komaeda. You can tell me.” “I -I..I l-like you!” Komaeda barely got the words out. “Nagito you thought I wouldn’t catch on? Dummy.” Hinata gave Komaeda a kiss. “H-Hajime-Kun..!” 


	6. Thinking of Her

Komaeda Nagito. I can’t say anything remotely rude about her appearance. She’s just...adorable?? Her hair is so fluffy,her skin is so pale,her gray green eyes make me smile...I can’t help but blush when I see her..

After a few days,during my free time,it rained for once so I had to stay with Komaeda,who I was hanging with at the time. “Aww! It’s raining! How unfortunate..? Hinata-San? You’re staring at me a lot. Is there something you want to tell me?” I quickly denied it saying,”I spaced out! S-Sorry!” “You don’t have to lie,Hinata-Sannn!” Komaeda pouted and my face flushed. Fuck it. I pushed Komaeda to the wall and before she could react I pushed my lips on her’s. “Mmh?” She responded so cutely,as if she was a lost puppy.. “Did..Was that on p-purpose or accident..?” Komaeda shyly asked. “D-Dummy..I did that on purpose..“ “S-Surely you’re joking Hinata-San!” “I’m not Nagito.” Her face went bright red and she hugged me. “Hajime-San called me by my first name! Hajime-San called me by my first name!” Fuck! She’s adorable!


	7. Melt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuck the summary read the story-

“Hah...ah..Hinata-Kun..” Komaeda was jacking off to the thought of Hinata,he had his beloved’s underwear in his mouth. “please..more..so good-!” Komaeda screamed Hinata’s name and came all over his bed. Someone knocked on Komaeda’s door. “O-one moment!” “Komaeda! It’s me!”  _“Hinata-Kun!? He can’t see me like this!”_ Komaeda quickly put his pants on a walked to the door,forgetting the mess he made on his bed. “Komaeda! You okay?!” “Yes,I’m..fine.” “You’re sweating and breathing heavily are you sure you’re alright-?” Hinata stared at the bed. “Ah! I-It’s not what you think!” Komaeda panicked. “If you wanted me to fuck you then you could’ve asked..” Hinata pushed the ailbino onto the bed. “W-wait! I- Mmh?!” Hinata kissed Komaeda roughly. “You,”

**KISS**

”Wanted,”

**KISS**

”This”

**KISS**

“Right..?”

”please..more..I-I mean maybe..” Komaeda stuttered. “You’re so cute,Komaeda.” Hinata teased and bit Komaeda’s neck. “Ah..~” Komaeda moaned softly. Hinata dropped down to Komaeda’s pants. “H-huh? Wait-!!” Hinata unbuckled the paler one’s pants and took of his underwear. Hinata sucked Komaeda off causing the albino to moan loudly. “Shh! You’re gonna get us both in trouble if you do that..” “s-sorry-?!” Hinata then started fingering Komaeda. “Ah~!! Mmh~!! H-Hinata-Kun?!” “What? You like when I finger you and suck you off..” “t-this is too much and you know it..!” After a couple minutes of Komaeda’s moaning and gasping for air,the ailbino came with a desperate gasp for air. “..i..need to...breathe..!” Hinata remembered despite Komaeda’s sadistic nature,he’s still very fragile. “Oh god..sorry Nagito..” “it’s fine...don’t worry..but now that I got you vulnerable..” The taller boy turned over the brunette. “I can have my way with you~!” “W-Wait that wasn’t-“ Komaeda hummed while circling his finger on the brunette’s stomach. “Hm...if I were Hinata-Kun...where would the most sensitive part of me be...” Komaeda practically traced his finger on the brunette’s chest causing Hinata to slightly moan. “Ah? Have I found it~?” “W-What do you think..ngh..” “Your chest seems to love being touched..” As soon as Komaeda said that,he began pinching Hinata’s nipples. “Ah!? W-What..are you doing..” Hinata couldn’t let Komaeda take over. The brunette chuckled even though the pleasure was seeping throughout his body. “Hm? Why is Hinata-Kun laughing-?” Hinata grabbed a dog chain that he hadn’t yet used on Komaeda,and put it around the ailbino’s neck. “Now. What did I say about topping me?” “Oh..I forgot..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m leaving that at a clif hanger :p


	8. I N S O M N I A

Tossing.

Turning.

Tossing.

Turning.

I can’t sleep. 

My thoughts are all bunched up.

Hinata-Kun had to leave for a month.

i miss him so much..

i can’t even eat I miss him so much.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A month past.

He’s still not here.

i text him.

kokomaeda: Where are u?

hinakun: I’m at the airport. U seem worried.

kokomaeda: I thought u left for good!

hinakun: y would I do that?

kokomaeda: idk. Maybe im just paranoid.

im always paranoid.

after what happened to my parents..

kokomaeda: when will u be here?

hinakun: in a couple of hours. Srry for the wait baby.

Eh? Why am I crying?

kokomaeda: I gtg. Bye 

hinakun: bye babe


	9. Motives are Shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Instead of starving to death,Monokuma decided to make everyone watch videos of there worst fears to force them to kill the one in the room two students have. (If you played all Komaeda’s you know what’s coming)

_“Motives again? When will this end!?”_

“I  **was** going to make you all starve until you killed someone,but that seems a bit unfair and when someone dies by malnourishment then it’s my fault! I can’t break the rules, y’know!” “Just tell us so we can get it over with!” Soda yelled. “Fine,fine! I will place you all in rooms,two people each. I will put videos on of your worse fears and see if you kill the other out of anxiety!” I looked over to everyone nobody was really freaked but when I looked over at Komaeda,he was sweating?? I don’t think much about it and walk to the room- oh greaaaat..I’m with Komaeda..I guess I can see what’s going up with him. I honestly think his fear is despair within him. “Oh? Hey Hinata-Kun.” “Hey.” “We have a few minutes until the videos start. Can I tell you something?” “Uh sure??” I don’t know why he wants to tell me but,does it really matter. “I-“ Before Komaeda could say something,the monitor in the room lit up. “The videos will now play! Have fun! Upupupupupu!” I turned on the tv and my fears didn’t really scare me,I’ve seen some shit that I can’t unsee and forget about. I looked over to Komaeda.On his screen his fear was apparently plane crashes.He was shaking and crying? This isn’t like him. “no no no no..” He was practically sobbing,I’d never seen him hurt or traumatized. “Hey..Komaeda...” I’ve never felt so horrible for one person,especially one who seemed odd and weird.. “Hinata-Kun...I...love you...don’t leave you’re all I have left..I don’t want to be alone anymore...” “B-but..wouldn’t everyone not trust me?” Komaeda broke down once more. Fuck! Wrong choice of words! “Sorry I shouldn’t have said anything-!?” Komaeda grabbed my shirt. “Don’t...leave me...”


	10. Chapter 10

**“You’re really creepy,leave me alone.” Kuzuryuu hung out with Hinata.**

**”Get away. You made Hanamura and Togami die. I’m not next.” Koizumi hing out with Hinata.**

**”Haha! As if I’d hang out with someone as useless as you! Loser!” Saionji hung out with Hinata.**

**”Get away creep! You’re going to kill me next,aren’t you!?” Soda hung out with Hinata.**

**“I was going to play video games. Sorry.” Nanami hung out with Hinata.**

**“Nah. I got better things to do,weirdo.” Owari hung out with Hinata**

**”...” Nidai hung out with Hinata**

**”n-no thank you. I h-have plans..” Tsumiki hung out with Hinata.**

**”..no thanks.” Mioda hung out with Hinata**

**”Ah,sorry Komaeda-San! I have to hang out with someone!” Sonia hung out with Hinata.**

**”...” Tanaka hung out with Hinata.**

**”Sorry no.” Pekoyama hung out with Hinata.**

**_You’re so useless. Why would anyone hang out with you?_ **

**_Trash. That’s all you’ll ever be._ **

**_You should kill yourself._ **

**_Nobody will EVER love you._ **

”Komaeda? You home?” I heard Hinata knock on my door. That nightmare..did I hang myself.. _? “_ Mmh..yeah?” I rubbed my eyes. “Can I talk to you for a moment?” “Of course.” I was still in my boxers and wasn’t wearing my jacket,but that’s not important. “Sorry,were you sleeping?” “Ah,I was daydreaming.” I lied so he wouldn’t be too worried. “Alright,So onto the thing I needed to tell you. I have a crush on someone.” Aha. It’s obviously Nanami. It’s not like the man you are infatuated with will love you. “It’s someone who is nice and sweet but pretty annoying,heh..” He chuckled. I softly laughed.  ~~I softly cried.~~ “They must be really nice. It would be very fortunate if they liked you back.” I smiled.  ~~It’s all a lie lie lie lielielielielielie.~~ ”Who is it,Hinata-Kun-!?” He grabbed me by the shoulders and kissed me. “It’s you..I don’t know if you like me in that way but-“ I pulled him back into a kiss. “Hinata-Kun..I’ve always loved you..”


	11. Chapter 11

As we opened the door to the warehouse,I realized Komaeda was probably in there..! “Guys,Komaeda might be in there! I don’t want another death here again!” Soda stopped me. “Dude! Who cares about him!?” “I do!” I ran into the warehouse,getting burns on my shirt and arms. “Komaeda!?” I found him,on the ground with tape on his mouth,and a spear above him?! I quickly ripped it off and he sighed. “Komaeda what the fuck!?” The fire is getting worse,I need to get out of here! “Stop. Don’t touch me,Reserve Course.” “Fuck you!” I screamed for help,Nanami ran in and held the spear while I cut the rope with a a bloodied knife Komaeda used. We finally freed him while the building was crashing. “Nanami,we need to get out!” She nodded in worry and I picked up Komaeda. We ran out as the warehouse fell. “Tsumiki is dead. What are we supposed to do with Komaeda? He’s bleeding a lot..” Nanami pointed out. “I’ll take care of it. Guys,go to the front of the hotel,I’ll be back.” Everyone nodded as I walked off.

* * *

I made it to the hospital on the 3rd island. Komaeda is in really bad shape..god what did he try to do..? “Reserve Course,put me the hell down.” Komaeda groaned. “Okay fine,asshole.” I flipped him off after I put him on the chair. “You can’t walk,don’t get any ideas.” I got bandages from one of the rooms and walked back to Komaeda. “I’ll do it myself Reserve Course.” “No. You can’t do it. Your hand has a hole in it..” I rolled my eyes and brought them back to him. “Make it quick Reserve Course.” “Fuck off.” “What? You don’t want to be called that? Ahaha. I don’t think so Reserve Course.” “Shut up or I’ll-“ “What? Kill me after you saved me? Idiotic Reserve Course-“ I forced my lips on him to make him shut up. I didn’t care. I just want him to be quiet-? He’s kissing back!? “W-Wait stop-“ As I pulled away he went forward,kissing me again. “Mmh..” He moaned softly during the kiss. Time stopped during this moment. Lips touching,tounges intertwined. As he pulled back and saliva dropped from both  of our mouths,he stared at me,crying. “I’m sorry..Hinata-Kun hates me now...” There he is. I knew my Komaeda wouldn’t be this mean. “It’s fine,Ko..I know you probably didn’t mean it.” “Please help me..” He stared at the bandages. “Right,Right..” I wrapped the bandages around his hand and legs. “Better?” I looked and he nodded. “C’mon let’s get-“ “Can you kiss me again..?” He has pure innocence to his face. “Y-Yeah..?” I pressed my lips on him once more. He invited me in as we kissed again. This was a sincere kiss. Time stopped again but was interrupted when Soda walked in. “Are you done-!!!!” We pulled away quickly,blushing. “I’ll leave-!?” He shut the door. “Aha..does this make us..lovers?” He smiled and I smiled back. “Probably,Nagito.” He blushed. I gave him crutches from the pharmacy as we walked back. Once we got to the hotel,everyone looked at Komaeda,pissed. “Thanks for blowing up the fuckin hotel!” Owari groaned. “Togami and Hanamura are dead because of you! You happy still?!” Kuzuryuu yelled. “Guys. Don’t be mean. He’s crying now..” Nanami walked over to Komaeda,who was on the floor,and pet his head. “Hey it’s fine..I forgive you..” Nanami sighed. I sat down as well,cooing Komaeda until he calmed down. “Thanks.” I told Nanami. “No problem Hinata-Kun..” Komaeda picked himself up,as we looked at everyone pouting. “Wow. Thanks.” We both said. Everyone started sweating.

* * *

 

Day turned into night quickly as I took Komaeda to my room. He said he felt lonely without me,probably due to the fact of almost everyone hating him.. He took off his jacket as I untied my tie. “C’mon,it’s past 10:00 we should be asleep..” Komaeda nodded but was pulling his shirt down timidly. “Hey,you alright?” “Y-Yes! I’m just..shy is all..” I kissed him on the cheek. “It’s fine..” He seemed comfortable enough to get in bed but shifted away a bit. I didn’t mind much so I drifted to sleep. “h-Hinata-Kun..” Komaeda pushed me to wake up. “..hm..” “I..had a nightmare..sorry that trash like me woke you up more s-something as dumb as this..” I pulled him onto me. “I’ll hug you until you sleep,alright?” “Thank you..”

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Repost

“Sooo. Why are you so flustered,babe?” Hinata giggled. “A-ah..it’s really nothing..!” The brunette licked Komaeda’s neck. “C’mon..tell me..” “Mmh..? seducing me..? Aha..” Komaeda whispered softly. “won’t stop until you say it..~” Hinata lifted Komaeda’s shirt up. Due to the ailbino’s limited strength,he couldn’t stop Hinata. “Hajime..please..a-ah..!” “You're nipples are very sensitive..aren’t they..?” “..Hinata-Kun..I’ll..tell...” “I’ve been having..d-dirty thoughts about you..and..um..” “You can tell me..what was one of them?” “Y-you..told me to call out your name when..y-you’d thrust into me..ah..” Komaeda was grinding on Hinata’s lap. “I’m so horny..make this feeling go away..you toyed with me too much..” Hinata obliged happily. “Could you move to the edge of the bed,please..?” Komaeda moved. Hinata began to take off the albino’s pants and boxers. “Hey,Komaeda..” The brunette stroked Komaeda’s cock. “A-ah..what is it..” He shivered as Hinata started sucking his dick. “When did you think these thoughts..mmph..” “W-When you m-made out with me..ah..! Last week..it’s made me feel so w-warm and good..it was so hypnotizing..mmh..oh my god...I’m going to cum...! AHHH!~” Komaeda’s cum went all over Hinata’s face. “I’m..so sorry-!?” The brunette licked it off,while Komaeda stood there in shock and disbelief. “You need more water and not a lot of blue ram..” Hinata commented. “Sorry..um-“ The brunette kissed his lover. “Quit saying sorry..it’s not a big deal..now let’s get to the good part..” “Don’t we need lube,Hinata-Kun?” The recovered Komaeda asked. “Yeah we do,hold on..” Hinata went to his cottage shower and grabbed the lube. “Nagi. You know what to do with the lube,right?” “No not really..?” Hinata sighed. “Turn around.” Komaeda did as he was told. “Now this will feel a bit cold.” Hinata took his lube covered finger in Komaeda’s ass. “ah~?!” It was cold but the pleasure threw it off. As Hinata got a centimeter in he heard the most beautiful moan he’s ever heard. “Right there! Keep touching there please!!!” That desperate plea made Hinata more desperate to hear his lover’s moans. “I will.” “Oh~! So good~! Keep touching me there~! Oh god yes~!” Just to tease Komaeda,he took his fingers out. “Hi-Hinata-Kun!!! I’m was about to cum...” “if I finger you,you won’t want my dick.” “Ah..I should’ve remembered..” Komaeda sighed. “Ride me.” Hinata blurted out. “W-what?” “When you bounce up,say my name.” Hinata said. “Fine..but won’t it hurt you?” Komaeda worried. “I’ll be fine.” Komaeda finally got on Hinata’s dick. “Ohh~! Hinata-Kun..ngh..Hinata-Kun..Hinata-Kun..so big..mmh! Hinata-Kun! Hinata-Kun! I love your dick! I want you to fuck me every day until I can’t walk straight! Cum with me! I’m so close!” “Agh..same..” “I’m..aaaahhhhhh~!!!” “Ngh..mmmmh!” Komaeda fell over on Hinata’s side,panting heavily. “You..we’re so..good..hah...” “you were really tight..” “we should have sex more often..ahah...” Komaeda fell right asleep. “Night...Nagi..”


	13. B U R N

Komaeda’s POV

* * *

 

It’s time. I need to tell Hinata-Kun that I love him too! He gave me so many notes in my mailbox about how much he loved me. I quickly run out the door in eagerness,I even run I’m so exited! I reach the park-? I stand back. Hinata-Kun is kissing Nanami. I walk away,grabbing a lighter from the market.

I take the lighter.

 

**I SAVED EVERY LETTER YOU WROTE ME.**

I burn the notes one

 

**I THOUGHT YOU WERE MINE..**

by one

 

**HOW KOMAEDA REACTED WHEN YOU BROKE HIS HEART.**

 

I write a note to Hinata.

 

**I HOPE THAT YOU BURN.**

 

I hate him. I hope he burns.

 

**WORLD SEEMED TO BURN.**

 

 

“Komaeda!” Hinata opened me door and looks at my crying face with the burning letters. “H-hey what’s wrong?” Hinata tries to touch me,I slap his hand away. “I love you,you can tell me!”

**IM WATCHING IT BURN**

 

”Love me...? Love me?! You kissed Nanami,writing me notes to make me feel less bad! I hate you! I hate you so much! But-“ As I was rambling,his mouth was on mine. “I love you. Nanami dared me to kiss her if I failed a video game,y’know,as a friend way?” He whispered. I hug him tightly.

 

**BURN**


	14. Chapter 14

I sighed as I looked up at the ceiling of my cottage. It’s raining for once on this island. Komaeda is at the window. Staring outside. “Hey. Is something the matter? I honestly think we shouldn’t have free time in my cottage.” “Ah,it’s fine. 


	15. A L O N E  F O R E V E R

Komaeda stumbled up the stairs to where everyone met up. “Komaeda-San? Are you feeling well?” Sonia looked worried. “Yeah dude,you look like hell.” Komaeda smiled. “I’m fine. Don’t worry about me.” He sat at the far end of the restaurant. Komaeda put his head down,trying not to cry. He knew his beloved Hinata would never love him. “You okay..?” Hinata sat in front of him,putting his hand on the paler one’s hand. “I’m fine.” Komaeda stifled back the feeling of the tears flowing. “Then look up.” Komaeda couldn’t stop the tears. “I-I don’t wanna...!” He put his hoodie up and ran off,everyone started to follow Hinata as he ran after Komaeda. The albino locked his door and cried into his pillow. Komaeda was bawling. The door suddenly opened. “Thanks,Soda. Can you guys leave?” Everyone nodded. After they left,Hinata laid next to Komaeda. “Talk to me,Komaeda. I know you don’t wanna talk but please. I want to understand you.”  Komaeda looked up,still crying. “I-if i told you..you’d hate me...” Komaeda struggles to say anything. “I’d never hate you...” Hinata finally kissed him. “I love you.” 


End file.
